


What You Can Provide

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Category: Dofus, Wakfu
Genre: @ToLu, Commissioned Work, F/M, Frigost, pretty places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: (Commissioned work) There's not much a human can offer to Jiva, but for the Count, it's a special case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by ToLu  
> Their Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kizotolu

_Octolliard 551_

 

Quite suddenly, Harebourg found himself with company in his quarters. It would be impossible to mistake, much less not notice, the imposing presence of Jiva. Getting up from his desk, he turned around, bowing respectfully to the month guardian in greeting.

"Jiva. Good evening. I can't say I expected to be graced by a visit from you today...has something happened?"

She was surprisingly normal looking today - she still exuded the ethereal aura of a month guardian, of course, but seemed more physical now, rather than distant and intangible like Harebourg had been accustomed to seeing her.

She responded in her dulcet tones, her expression marked by traces of melancholy, speaking:

"Yes, you could say something has happened. But there is no rush...I will explain with time. For now, tell me...how is Frigost? What do the citizens think of your tower?"

"They're generally pleased with it...the last winter was much less harsh, much shorter - crops besides Frosteez survived, for once. Some of them see it as a dangerous thing, messing with nature like that, but I'm sure they won't be protesting against the food on their plates any time soon."

He turned to gaze out the window. His tower overlooked the village, and from it he could see the candlelights on the streets and in the houses of the Frigostian people, distant, flickering yellow spots. Lately each glance at the window made him wonder - how many of those candles would not be lit tonight without the water tower, and the power of the Ice Dofus?

"I see." Jiva's voice drew the Count form his thoughts, back into the current moment. "I am glad. I wondered, before, if giving you the Ice Dofus was the right decision. I see now that it was." She sighed and began to approach Harebourg, her pace somehow not matching the movement of her legs, and yet still looking altogether graceful.

"Are you busy?" She asked him, now rough an arm's length away.

"Not particularly. Do you need something?"

"Need? No. But I would like you to come with me, if you've the time. It's cold here."

Harebourg tilted his head at the slightest of angles, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I have the time - but go where?"

"To my gardens. Take my hand, Count."

He raised his hand, placing it down on Jiva's own outstretched palm, looking into her eyes. She seemed to stare through him, and in a few moments, the scenery around them seemed to change. The walls of the tower dissipated away, as a handful of flour might in the wind, and light poured in where a moment ago there was none. The temperature climbed to a snug warmth, quickly reaching the point where Harebourg's thick coat and winter garb made him quite uncomfortable.

They were now in Janvier - that is, Jiva's physical manifestation of it. Beautiful gardens stretched out towards the horizons, flowers blooming in colors that didn't quite exist on the World of Twelve. There seemed to be no end to the flora, although of course the garden did have boundaries - namely, Descendre and Flovor.

Jiva looked at Harebourg now, a small, soft smile on her face.

"Quite different from Frigost, hm? These are my gardens...the guardians of Janvier. And Djaul would have them all killed by ice and frost, if he could..."

Harebourg could do little except stare in awe. The fields were so much more grand than anything anywhere in the World of Twelve - nevermind in Frigost. To call them beautiful would be as inadequate as calling the Iop god "strong". He removed his coat, hat, and scarf, carrying them bundled in his arms.

"It's...I'm in awe. After living in Frigost so long, this is...well, fascinating, Jiva."

"I'm glad you like them. Though I expected you to, of course." She nodded slightly, then continued, letting out a pained sigh.

"Come on...I will tell you what happened. Come inside."

Suddenly, there was a house where before there was none - and yet it seems like it had been there the entire time. Jiva stepped in, pushing the door open and holding it for the Count. He followed, setting his winter clothing down on a nearby table. The home was spacious, but quite humble regardless, especially compared the surrounding gardens. Very little of the furnishing was functional - two chairs and a table were in the living room, the rest of the room decorated by a small fountain here, flowers there, and the like. Up a flight of stairs, a door led to Jiva's bedroom, and here is where she led Count Harebourg, prompting him to sit by her on the centrally-located bed.

"I suppose we both knew Djaul would not lay down and accept losing days from his month - the month Rushu himself clawed into Xelor's clock - so easily."

The sudden introduction of such a serious topic jolted Harebourg from his thoughts.

"Of course not. But weakened as he is now, he can't fight you, can he? You should be able to deny him what he wants quite easily now, year after year..."

"Yes, I should be able to. And I can. The last time we fought, he quickly realised he was no match for me. But...demons are nothing if not crafty. Wily. They never give up what they want..."

"Are you telling me he's found another way to fight you, then? An ally?"

"No, not an ally...but yes, he did find another way. He managed to trick Ulgrude, guardian of Martalo, and is more or less holding him hostage now."

Harebourg remained silent, surprised and unsure what to input on the matter. To be involved in matters of these celestial beings, as a mortal - it was bizzare and daunting.

"If Djaul uses Ulgrude as a bargaining chip...if he threatens to hurt him, then I don't know if I can fight him. I may have to give in to his demands, for the sake of a good friend..."

Now Harebourg spoke.

"I'm...not sure that I can help, J-"

"No, you can't help." She interrupted him, closing her eyes, then opening them after a moment and turning to look at her guest. "...You can't help me fight Djaul. Of course not. But you can help me now...you can comfort me, and distract me." Her expression seemed almost pleading now, looking straight at the Count as she spoke.

"C...comfort you, Jiva? I'm just a Xelor, Jiva. A mortal. What could I possibly say to advise you in the affairs of the month guardians?"

"You don't need to say anything, Jacquemart. Mortal or not, you can still..."

She stopped speaking, placing her hands on the Count's shoulders and pushing him down onto her bed, pinning him. He gasped, caught off guard by the sudden physical contact. Taking one hand off of the Count's shoulders, Jiva reached to his face, tenderly unwrapping the bandages covering his mouth.  She leaned down, pressing her lips against his and closing her eyes. Already the silence and intimacy had the effect she was after - at least for a few moments, her troubles were pushed to the back of her mind, overtaken by her stimulated senses.

Harebourg too was distracted from his troubles by the sudden intimacy - although with it came an entirely new set of worries. For one thing, he could hardly comprehend what was happening. In a matter of moments he had gone from the ice of Frigost, to the most beautiful gardens in the World of Twelve, and now into the bed of one of the twelve Month Guardians. To make matters worse, the last time Harebourg had been this close to someone physically was...well, never, actually. "It's a busy job being Count of Frigost, and managing the undertaking of the Water Tower - I don't have time to spend on other people!" ...is what he would say if someone asked.

Perhaps Jiva noticed - if she did, it certainly didn't slow her down. She continued, easing his clothes off and tugging at bandages here and there, revealing patches of bare flesh for her to caress.

Finally she reached his lower half, and there she pulled off his clothing and bandages in one fell swoop, revealing an erection at full mast. Though his expression had remained as one of shock until now, the less voluntary parts of his biology told the full story.

Jiva smiled at him, and once more placed her hands on his shoulders, now slowly lowering herself around him. At this Harebourg finally made a sound other than his ragged breathing, letting out a soft, sharp moan and shuddering with pleasure. He let out a word for this first time in quite a few moments, speaking - "J...Jiva~!"

She giggled softly in response to his surprise.

"Shh, Jacquemart...relax."

She lowered herself all the way, leaning  down once more to peck him on the lips. Around them it seemed as if vines had crawled up the bedposts and walls and flowered, though Harebourg certainly couldn't remember many fine details about anything in his current state.

Jiva settled into a slow rhythm, gyrating on him and sighing softly with pleasure periodically, then stopped after a few minutes, looking down at Harebourg with a smirk.

"Harebourg...you're as lively as a dead gudgeon right now. Please, feel free to move as you like!"

He blushed, awkwardly reaching his arms up to wrap around Jiva's back, and started to thrust up gently to meet Jiva's own motions. Soon enough both of them were engrossed in the act, sighing and moaning, exploring each other's bodies with their hands, no longer communicating with words.

Before long, after all the nibbling, touching, and pleasure he could handle, Harebourg's panting grew more ragged, and his thrusts more erratic. Jiva, having a fairly good idea of what was to come, leaned down one last time and kissed him, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth, and pushing him over the edge. Hugging her tightly, Jacquemart peaked, filling her with his warmth as he moaned into her mouth.

There they layed for several minutes, panting and looking into each other's eyes silently, Harebourg's filled with surprise, and Jiva's with what could perhaps be called gratitude.


End file.
